


The Angel Who Lost His Wings

by Hetalia1912



Series: JYP Supernatural Investigators [4]
Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel Nichkhun, Angel Wings, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Crying, Heavy Angst, M/M, Magical Accidents, Medical Torture, Men Crying, Nichkhun-centric, Soft of happy ending, Whump, clipped wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Nichkhun Horvejkul/Everyone
Series: JYP Supernatural Investigators [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804780
Kudos: 1





	The Angel Who Lost His Wings

**11:34 AM**

Angels are a very special type of creature.

For one,a angel making itself known to humans is very rare,especially if it reveals it's identity.Though the latter happening often,but not always,results in the angel losing it's wings,sometimes permanently.


End file.
